Where We Belong
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: Humor. Romance. Adventure. Spiritual. All sort of genres that could fit into this category. Anyway, the story is set off at the day of graduation. Everyone's going their separate ways except for some. M rated for further chapters.
1. Graduation

**Graduation**

_Graduation…_

It was the hardest time for us students. We had to leave our friends behind, the friends that we had grown to be best friends with. I couldn't believe that we had gone through so much, and now we had to go our separate ways into the new world that waited for us. We had gone through from primary school to college, and now we were sitting here in this graduation ceremony that the Dean had prepared for us. I gave out a small sigh and looked around me, or rather around my homeroom class. Well, I was lying there, I was merely looking at my best friend, and also my enemy; Ayaka Yukihiro. I couldn't believe that the years had gone by so fast, that I would be leaving everyone – especially her – behind and start on my new life. Mmm, new life, I wonder if I could find anything worthwhile out of Mahora Academy. I must of stared off into space now since Ayaka turned and gave me a weird look. You see, I didn't even realize that until she cleared her throat. My face turned red from embarrassment, and quickly I turned away and focused on what the Dean was saying.

"We've gathered here to congratulate everyone that has made it this year."

A pause, crickets chirping.

"Konoka…" I leaned over to my long-term roommate and whispered to her. "Can you try and tell him, somehow, that he needs to breathe?"

"Oh silly, he is bre…" She paused, perhaps noticing that her grandpa's face was paler than normal. She immediately stood up, her palms beside her mouth to make her shout a little loud. "Grandfather, please start breathing!"

I _literally_ slapped my forehead by my roommate's action. I should have thought that she might do something like this, yet it didn't even cross my mind until now. Seriously after so long of living together with her, I should of predict what she might do next by now. The Dean woke up from whatever state that he was in and finally started to breath. Konoka let out a sigh of relief as he looked over to her and gave her an enthusiastic thumb up. Really, no wonder those two were related. Konoka sat down and focused her attention up front. She seemed happy, but really I know that she was literally bubbling with happiness from inside. Of course who wouldn't, especially when Setsuna had committed her own life to be next to her? They were like a married couple, even though they didn't even admit that they were a couple yet. One of these days I was so going to get them to admit that, well only time would tell now. Perhaps a miracle would happen today that one of them might confess their love for the other. Ooh, now it was my turn to be excited.

"Anyway, I'm here to say…Congratulations for all of you that have graduated, and I hope that you will all enjoy your adult life when you leave this academy. We will miss you all." He finished, and we all started to applause. Now, the hardest part was coming….

"Asuna! I'm going to miss you!" Konoka jumped on me with her arms wrapped around me, the sudden force got me to stagger as I tried to regain my balance. If Konoka wasn't the worse, well the most dramatic one, then Ayaka was. Already, after we all went outside of the hall, she had already bawled her eyes out with the rest of the class.

"I'm sure we would be contacting each other on the daily basis, Konoka." I chuckled awkwardly as Setsuna watched me, a small frown decorated on her already cold exterior.

"But it wouldn't be the same as face to face though." Konoka continued to sob as her hold on me tightened. Now I was having trouble breathing.

"Konoka…I'm sure it will be fine…" I managed to stutter out as her hold on me continued to knock the hell out of me.

"Miss Konoka…" Setsuna started, her tone was a semi of concern. I guess it was for me since I was growing a little paler I suppose. Konoka gave my body one last squeeze, and that did it for me, I became like a jelly in her arms from the lack of oxygen.

"How many times do I have to say not to call me Miss?" Konoka frowned after turning to semi glare at her 'bodyguard'.

"I..uh..um…Konoka…" Setsuna stuttered shamelessly, but soon regained her composure. "Asuna is passed out!"

"Huh?" Was Konoka's smartest reply until she looked down in her arms, and of course she started to panic. "Asuna! Wake up!" She shook me rather violently, and I started to stir into life.

"Will…ya…please…stop…SHAKING ME!" I shouted and immediately she dropped me on the ground. Thankfully I didn't hit my bottom on the ground; I managed to save myself instead. "Thank you, well, I'll be off to pack up my stuff, I'll see you when I can."

"I'm going to miss you." Konoka sniffled and I sighed, I know I would miss her as well, but I had to be strong. I smiled at her and nodded.

"And I'm going to miss you as well." I turned to look at Setsuna, and offered a smile which she returned with a nod. "Protect her, okay?"

"I will." Setsuna answered.

"Tell her that you love her and want to marry her, okay?"

"I will." She answered, then came to realize what she had just said, and started to babble. "I mean…I…umm.."

I laughed at that, it was rather easy to get her to babble like an idiot. "Gotcha!" And with that I made a dash for it.

"Asuna!" Setsuna scolded behind me, but I know that she wouldn't be able to give chase since Konoka was still there, probably waiting for an answer behind what I had requested her for the second time.

I was on my way back to the dorm when I saw Negi. Ah, the teacher that had been through so much ever since he met us teenagers, now grown women. I smiled as I came close to him, but my smile faded when I saw the tears in his eyes. God, he was now 15 years old now, and I thought that he would stop being a cry baby. I was wrong in that part; and I still felt like a big sister to him.

"Negi!" I called out to him, caught his attention as he looked up and turned to look at me. When he saw me, he smiled and waved me over. I walked up to him, and had to look up since he had grown up to be quite tall. Genetic genes for boys, how they'd be so short once little now freakishly tall. It annoyed me, but I would have to suffice.

"Asuna, how was graduation?" He asked sincerely.

"Alright, I guess everyone would be bawling their eyes out by now." I replied with a little chuckle. I may appear tough on the outside, but really I was fragile from the inside. Negi knew this, but he kept it to himself and I was grateful for it.

"Why aren't you with them?" He asked in curiosity. I was glad that his squeaky voice had transformed into a rather manly voice now. I was even surprise that I could tolerate that squeaky voice for five years.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? You are our homeroom teacher after all." I raised an eyebrow at him, and he started to chuckle uneasily.

"I'll be there…shortly." He answered quietly as he looked down. Poor kid, really. I sighed and pulled him into a comfortable, comforting embrace.

"I'll miss you, Negi." I said truthfully, and I know that my voice would surely going to break soon since I already have tears settling at the bottom of my eyes.

"I'll…I'll miss you too, Asuna. Oh so very much!" He sobbed into my graduation robe, and tightening his hold on me as his sob gotten stronger. I patted the back of his back gently, and reluctantly pulled back.

"We'll still be contacting each other through emails anyway, so cheer up, okay?" I said with a happy smile to reassure him that everything would be alright. Everything would be alright.

"O…-Sniffles-…kay…"

I giggled and patted his shoulder. "I'll see you around, kid. Take care of yourself." I turned to quickly leave, only to catch a brief sentence from him.

"I am not a kid!"

I got into my dorm at last, and when I closed the door behind myself, that was when the tears started to flow. I didn't want to leave this academy just yet; I have too many precious memories here. Most importantly, even though I never admitted out loud to anyone, I really didn't want to leave Ayaka without telling her how I felt about her. Okay, I may be a bit of a brute on the outside, but when it came to Ayaka I totally lost my cool. I guess that was one of the reasons why we were always in a fight about things that were irrelevant. I raised my hand and wiped away the tears before proceeding towards my unpacked clothes. I kneeled down and started folding and putting the clothes in the luggage. I didn't think that anyone would be around the dorm at this time, especially when everyone was either in the grand hall or outside of it exchanging farewells, and tears. Well, I was proven wrong at that fact since I heard a knock from my door. Actually I didn't hear it the first time until they had to bang their fist against the door. Impatient much? I groaned in annoyance and stood up, turning to walk over to the door and opening it. I thought it would just be Evangeline and Chachamaru coming to say their goodbyes, since they'd be stuck in here anyway. I was wrong again, and I never thought Ayaka would actually be here, of all places.

"Umm…hi." I muttered out in a little surprise. "What brings you here Class Rep?"

"Well, I came to say goodbye. Why? You don't approve?" She immediately folded her arms and frowned at me. Wow, not even a minute went pass and already she was pissed at me. A new record!

"Jeez, don't get all pissy at me! It's just a question, don't take it too personally!" I huffed and turned around toward my luggage. I left the door wide open for her if she wanted to come in, since I didn't really care whether she wanted to be here or not. With that attitude, it was like she forced herself to be here.

"Asuna…" She murmured softly, and at once I thought she was having her awesome moodswing.

"Yea?" I replied, and before I even got the change to kneel back down to my position earlier, she enveloped me in a longing embrace. This didn't seem right, it felt right to be in her arms, but the situation right now just didn't seem right at all. I could feel her breath tickling my sensitive ear, and I fought the urge to shiver at the sensation.

"I'll miss you, take care of yourself ok?"

I was still in shock at the 'friendly' embrace to even say anything, and when I did find my speech back she was already out the door. _Man, that girl can walk really fast._ I stared at the door for what seemed like two minutes, before going over to it and close it. I rested my forehead against the cold metal, and let out a sigh. That was the perfect time for me to tell her how I felt right there and then, yet I didn't even say it. How stupid I was, really, but I guess I'd just keep this feeling inside me. Who knew we might meet again, and I'd still have a chance to tell her.

_Hah, I doubt it!_

_

* * *

__A/N_

_I miss this pair. A whole lot. Watching Negima again with my sister since she plays it non-stop makes me want to write this. So here it is =]  
_


	2. Time Does Fly

**Time Does Fly**

The alarm clock came into life, waking me up in the process as I swung my arm over to it and slammed it off. I didn't particularly love my job, but I would have to suffice. It was fine waking up at seven in the morning every day, except during the weekend, but the customers normally wouldn't come into the store after nine! I was used to waking up early for my morning papers routine anyway, so this shouldn't be hard for me. I've been waking up at this hour ever since I could manage a job during high school, and ever since I got a job as a barista. I guess waking up early wasn't really a bad idea; my body had adjusted to it at least – if I didn't party hard the night before. I yawned rather loudly and stretched, after hearing a couple of pops I grinned in satisfaction and got out of bed. Brushing my teeth, doing the normal morning routine was always refreshing, until I had to walk over to my closet and found that…I've ran out of clothes to wear. Well, decent clothes to wear since I hadn't washed them yet. I looked over my shoulder – to wear those dirty laundry is in the basket – and groaned. What a big pile of mess! I decided to just wear a simple tea, good-enough-for-a-pass pants and a pink jumper.

"Well, time to go to work I suppose." I yawned again and went to check the fridge for any instant breakfast. All I could find was a loaf of bread and some strawberry jam. This would do since I could always have some breakfast at work. The boss was kind enough to fill my stomach when I was about to be grumpy because of my hunger. A grumpy Asuna wouldn't work well with angry and impatience customers.

After having my breakfast I went straight to work. There wasn't much for me to go to this early, and after work since I'd rather go home and lounge around on my sofa in front of the TV rather than going out, and stirring up some trouble. Last time I did that was with a co-worker; Tyro, and I admitted that we had good fun but it wasn't that fun after the police came and tried to reason with us to not disrupt anyone around us while we were having our 'fun'. I didn't even think that singing loudly while you were totally wasted would be disruptive, but I've learned my lesson. Never again I would be caught getting wasted and not knowing what was up, and what was down. I bet at that moment I felt like I was in between, and that I was confused to whether to stay upright, or downward. Now that I was thinking about it while making my way to work, it got me confused since I couldn't even find the answer when I was this sober. I better get some breakfast inside my stomach before I pass out from brain overloading.

I pushed my way inside the coffee shop and inhaled the familiar scent of fresh coffee beans. Not many people were here yet, and of course it was too early for them to get up and have some good coffee. The thing that still amazed me was the manager's detection. It was as if she had this 'worker detector' thing going on around her, because as soon as I made my presence inside the shop she immediately popped up from behind the work station with a warming smile.

"Good morning, Asuna. I have your breakfast all done and cooked for you."

And how she could guess what I really wanted in the morning still amazed me. I guess everyone working here could read me whenever I was hungry. "Morning, and thanks Akari. I need a really big one." My stomach growled after that and my hand immediately went towards it, rubbing the skin beneath my shirt to keep the noise down while I chuckled nervously.

"Just take a sit and I'll bring it out for you in a second." Akari motioned her head towards the empty table, they were all empty so I just took the nearest table where she didn't have to walk that far to get to me. To think of it most people would only need coffee to wake them up, and I only need food to wake me up. It was quite humorous, and I couldn't help but chuckle at my own thought.

Akari emerged out with a plateful full of food, and judging by the delicious smell I could separate all those smells and name all the food that was on the plate, and since Akari just loved cooking American food I couldn't complain since her cooking was just that awesome! She placed the plate in front of me and I had to swallow my saliva several times so that I wouldn't be appeared to be drooling all over the plate. Yes, I was definitely hungry. I thanked her before digging into the lovely food waiting for me. I didn't even hear the door opening, or someone coming in with a rude snort since I was too busy stuffing my face with Akari's amazing food. That was, until, I heard _her_ voice; the voice that I hadn't heard for almost four years. I thought that she wouldn't even be back in Japan, I had thought that she would be living somewhere in Germany since she seemed to be the type to do so. I never thought that she would be back in Mahora Village, especially when I was still back here because I wanted to stay close to Negi. I was his partner in this magical crime after all.

"I didn't expect to see you chugging down food at this hour, Asuna. Where is your manner?" Ayaka asked disappointedly. I paused on the sausage that I was chewing on and turned to look at her, of course with my sausage still attached in my mouth.

There she stood with all of her beauty. Her silky blonde hair had been tied back into a neat ponytail. Her green low-cut sundress hung neatly at all of her perfect curves, revealing those strong sexy legs beneath them. I couldn't help but stare at those legs for a little bit longer before I forced myself to look back up at her face again. Her emerald eyes were dancing in amusing, even though her expression said differently. Both of her hands were on her hips, and her face contorting up in a frown at my behavior no doubt.

"Whnnnn annnn ynn dunnn hrrr?" I slurred the words out since I couldn't possibly talk to her while having a sausage in my mouth now, could I?

"Eat that damn sausage before I pull it out of your mouth so you could make sense!" She threatened as her eyes narrowed at me. Oh no, there was no way that I could let her do that! Not to my precious, deliciously sausage! I hurriedly guffawed down the sausage, not until I started choking on it that I had to snatch the glass of water and drowned myself with it. I wiped my mouth with my forearm and looked up at Ayaka again. This time she had her arms across her chest and she was tapping her foot on the floor. What an impatient girl, and she had never grown out of this little habit I was sure.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise and shock. She gave me a weird look and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean? I can't visit Negi?" She asked, her eyes challenging me to say something stupid. I learned my lesson from long ago, there was no way I would satisfy her by saying something stupid and have her chew on my head afterward.

"Of course you can!" I blurted out and turned my head away so that she wouldn't be able to see the hurt in my eyes. I didn't say anything after that since I presumed in ravishing my breakfast. I didn't expect her to come over to where I was sitting and took a seat beside me. I was still a little bit hurt, so I didn't even look up at her when she sat down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her tone was softer this time and really that surprised me. She wasn't the one to actually be soft, when it came to me at least.

I swallowed the piece of food in my mouth before answering. "I work here."

"You do?" Her surprised tone made me look up, and I almost regretted for it because she immediately saw the hurt in my eyes from earlier. She bit down at her bottom lip and I tried not to look at those pair of kissable lips because I honestly didn't want to. I didn't want to make a mistake, and I thought that I've moved on from her but I guess I couldn't. I guess that was the reason why I was still single, after several failed relationships.

"Yea, I still live here." I replied quickly and turned to look at my food. My appetite suddenly went away, so I was just playing with it with the fork I held in hand.

The shop was silent after that, with only the clank noise of the fork that I was making with the plate. She sighed after what seemed like to be hours and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her, she had this mask up that she always had whenever she didn't want people to find out what she was truly feeling inside. She couldn't fool me though, not when I could see that she was breaking inside. Have I hurt her? I doubted it. I haven't said anything that would emotionally hurt her.

"If you work here…" She paused, her frown slowly forming on her face. "Make me a cup of coffee."

I rolled my eyes at her demanding tone before standing up. "Fine, I'm charging you extra." I heard her scoff as I walked behind the work station to start up the coffee machine. She walked over to the counter and waited for her coffee while tapping her nails on the surface. That annoyed me, it always annoyed me when people did that, and I know that she knew it too.

"Ayaka…" I tried not to grit my teeth while calling her name, but I fail since I couldn't help but be vaguely annoyed at that tapping noise.

"Yes?" She asked. I was half way towards making her coffee but I just had to turn and give her an annoyed look.

"Stop tapping your fingernails on the counter. It annoys me, and I hope that you don't do this on purpose." After saying what I did in annoyance, I turned my attention back on making the coffee.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to the _customer_?" She asked me with a slight irritation in her tone. I finished her coffee and put the lid on before taking it over to her. I looked at her and frowned, before my lips twitched into a small smirk. It felt like we were back in high school again, but this time we were both adults, so that meant our relationship hadn't changed that much.

"You're not the only _exception_ to my rudeness. Now here is your coffee, and I hope that you'd find Negi around the school. He likes to disappear once in a while."

"Yea, yea, whatever, you still the same old Asuna anyway so this isn't a surprise." She rolled her eyes and turned on her heels. When I thought that she was going to leave for real, she halted in her steps and turned her body half way to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Forgetting something?"

"No, just wanting to say that it's nice meeting you again. I'll see you around, Asuna." She smiled at me and turned to leave. That was unexpected, and that brought up that one memory from our graduation; her ever so loving embrace.

I shook my head out of the memory, and turned my attention back to the unfinished plate of breakfast. I sighed and walked over to it to help clean up. There was, without a doubt, that she would be staying here for quite some time. That would mean I would be seeing her quite often. Now, the question was; would I be willing to see her or would I just avoid her? Avoiding her wouldn't work since she knew where I worked now. I guess I would have to put up with the fact I would be seeing her every day now since I worked every day, except in the weekends. Oh, the weekends, I almost forgot about that. I grinned as I've found the way to avoid her. I couldn't get that feeling from four years ago to come up. I would hate to see that it would be the biggest mistake of my life to kiss her. She wouldn't even feel the same way about me, so having unspoken feelings for her wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading guys. And also thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry for the late update.  
_


	3. Confusion

**Confusion**

I wasn't sure if she had come back to visit me or Negi, or both. I snorted at the latter thought. There was no way that she would be visiting me. I know that Negi would be more than delighted to see Ayaka again but why did the thought of her visiting only him hurt me so much? It wasn't like we were a couple anyway. Also, it wasn't like she even liked me! I guessed she had made it very clear from both elementary and high school years that she found me to be a pest. Too bad that she couldn't get rid of this pest. And, once again, too bad that she had to meet this pest again.

"Thank you for all your help," I said with a bow at Akari. The boss only smiled at me before shooing me out as if she didn't want me there. I know that she meant well when she did it. Of course, she didn't want me to catch her in that naughty act againt. I chuckled when the memory popped up.

I quickly made my way back to the small apartment that I had rented out. It wasn't much but at least it gave me shelter. Besides, it had a small kitchen, a lounging area, a bathroom and a bedroom. What more could I have possibly asked for? I had no parents and no relatives, so there was only one person that could look after me, and that person was _me_. Besides, I still owed quite a lot of money to Konoka's grandfather. I was paying it off, slowly, even though he didn't want to receive it. I just couldn't live with myself if I hadn't paid off the debt.

After arriving at my apartment and letting myself in, I dropped the apartment's key on the counter and proceeded to walk over to the bathroom. I needed to clean myself off from the smell of coffee that was clinging into my hair. I took off my work uniform and hung it outside the bathroom door. Just as I was about to enter the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. I decided to ignore it since I didn't want to see anyone. Unfortunately the knocking didn't stop and the noise only intensified. With great reluctance and annoyance, I marched over to the door and swung it open despite the fact that I was half naked. When the door was opened and revealed the beautiful Ayaka outside the door, I could feel my annoyance slowly subsided. Ayaka, on the other hand, was looking at me with wide surprised eyes and there was a pink shade decorated her cheeks.

"A-Asuna...W-What is the m-meaning of t-this?!" Ayaka half shrieked as she took a step back, comically pointing her finger at me. Or should I say, at my half naked body.

I looked at her indifferently before deciding to fully glare at her. "Well, I was just thinking of taking a shower so that is why I am only in bra and panties. And just as I was about to completely take them off, there was a loud banging on my door and no matter how hard I tried to ignore it...IT JUST WOULD NOT GO AWAY!"

"AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING!" Ayaka yelled back, clearly frustrated I assumed.

"LIKE WHAT?" I retorted before an idea come into mind. "_I'm naked right now so if you would be so kind and leave me alone_?!'

"Why the hell would you even put _naked_ in there?!" Ayaka asked in irritation as she folded her arms.

"Because I am?" I snapped before looking down at myself. "Sort of."

Ayaka snorted before turning her body toward the street. "Fine, I'll come back later."

"Baka." I replied indifferently.

Ayaka then turned her attention back to her, her anger directed at me at full force as I could see her shaking her already clenched fist. "What did you just call me?!"

"Baka." I repeated. Now her face was bright red and I could assume that she was angry. Oh-so-very-angry.

"You're the baka! You're showing your half sexy nude form out in the open and you're not even covering up!" She shouted then frozen. I frozen too when I heard those words. More importantly, I frozen after I heard her said 'sexy'.

After what seemed like hours I finally broke out of whatever spell that she had put me in and grinned, mischievously. "Ohoho, you think I am sexy now do you?" I asked as I started to sway my hips in a seductive way. I swear that I just caught sight of her eye twitching.

"Like I said, I'm coming back later." She gruntingly said before turning around again. Before she could move an inch I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her inside my apartment. She gasped in shock before she tried to struggle out of my grasp. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Asuna?!"

"Inviting you inside duh!" I responded after successfully dragging her inside and shutting the door. "You can just wait her until I finish showering. I don't want to hear another door knocking sound."

Ayaka grunted out as her response and I rolled my eyes at her. Whatever. At least she wasn't yelling or shouting at me anymore. Heck, I didn't even know why I suddenly pulled her inside! There was obviously something wrong with me! It wasn't like Ayaka would return my feelings if I confessed anyway. She was a _lady_. Gah! Just the word made me wanted to gag. So when Ayaka settled herself down on the small sofa I quickly moved into the bathroom and shut the door. I debated to myself whether to lock it or not. At the end I just shrugged and left it unlock since I didn't even care if Ayaka wanted to interrupt me while I'd be having a shower. It wasn't like I hadn't seen her body anyway. I mean we did live in the same dormitory for almost the rest of our lives! Well, my life but who cares?

I turned on the water so that once I finished stripping what was left of my clothing, though not much, the water would be warm enough to step inside. After my undergarments were off and the water temperature was a little bit right, I stepped in and sighed in pleasure when the water hit my body. I wasn't exhausted or anything but it was always relaxing to stand under the shower. The thought of Ayaka being just outside the bathroom door slipped away and I was thoroughly enjoying the shower. If it wasn't for her screaming from outside the door asking if I was done, then I would have stayed a little bit longer in here. God, that woman always ticked my nerve! Now I was beginning to think why I loved that blonde head of hers!

Grudgingly I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. I dried my body before wrapping the towel around myself. I then grabbed a head towel and started to dry my hair. Since my clothes were at the other side of the bathroom, I had no choice but to walk out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around me. Well there was nothing to be embarrassed about. She already seen me in my bra and panties!

"And would you excuse me ~" I said in a sing-song voice as I stepped out of the bathroom. I didn't dare to take a glance over to where she was as I marched over to my bedroom. Once inside, I quickly picked out a t-shirt and a pair of pants before putting them on. I then walked out into the lounge and looked over at her.

Ayaka was still sitting at the same spot on the sofa that I had seen her when I entered the bathroom. That wasn't the only thing that I had noticed though. Her eyes were wide, like a saucer, and her mouth was slightly agape. By the look that she was giving to no one in particular, I could only assume that she had just seen a ghost. Pft, nonsense! There was no such thing as ghosts! Okay, there was but it wasn't like I was afraid. Also, it wasn't like my apartment was friggin' haunted! Why couldn't she just go back to being normal again! Oh my god! What was up with that expression?!

I quickly walked straight up to her and without thinking, I brought both of my hands down on her cheeks. The sound of the slap was rather loud but it wasn't like I was trying to kill her or anything. However...my hands were beginning to burn where they had connected with Ayaka's cheeks. I guessed I didn't know my own strength...sometimes. Oops..

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL ASUNA?! ARE YOU FRIGGIN' TRYING TO KILL ME?!" She shouted so loud that I thought she would have blasted the roof of my apartment off. Actually, she nearly deafened me. Or was it...already deafened me?

"You looked like you just saw a ghost!" I exclaimed. I could still hear ringing noises in my ears. Why did she _have_ to be so stupidly loud?!

"You were walking around naked!" She shot back at me.

"I had a towel around me!" I shot back.

"Naked is still naked!" She fumed as she glared up at me. Even her emerald eyes were swirling with anger. Wow. Epic.

"If I was naked then you would see _everything_ and I'm sure you'd be having _nosebleed_ by now!" I retorted, feeling slightly proud of myself for saying such thing that had successfully shut Ayaka up. Okay, that worked so perfectly well that she was sitting there, all tensed up, her face was redder than usual. What was going on inside that head of hers?!

"Ayaka! Don't go and be a statue on me now!" I said as I started to gently slap her cheeks. Okay, it wasn't slapping, it was just tapping. Yea, tapping her cheeks. I didn't want my ears to experience that kind of noise again.

"Eh, seriously, can you stop touching my face?" She said as she turned her head away.

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of behaviour. Seriously, what was up with her? It had been four years and now she had been acting strange. Okay, she was acting strange at the end of graduation. She was acting strange this morning. Now she was acting strange in my apartment! This was so confusing! I had other things to worry about than trying to find out what was running in that head of hers!

"And can you stop frustrating me?" I asked in annoyance before stepping back from her. "I have no idea why you're here, or how you know where I live. If you have nothing good to say to me other than being in my place and yelling in my face, then maybe you should just leave."

"Negi gave me your address." She murmured.

"Why in the god's name would he do that? He knows that we don't get along!" I said as I ran a hand through my wet hair in frustration. That Negi! I didn't care if he was nineteen! He still loved to meddle into my life when I told him not to!

"Because I asked." Ayaka responded softly then looked up at me. Once our eyes met I couldn't see any anger in it. What I saw in those beautiful emerald eyes were loneliness and pain. I didn't understand any of those emotions, at all.

"And why would you do that?" I asked. It seemed like I had been the one doing all the asking today. It somehow made me feel just a tad stupid.

"Because," she started before standing up. As she took a step forward, I unconsciously took a step backward until I was pressed up against the opposite wall. Her hand slowly reached up and soon I felt the warmth and softness of her skin against my cheek. "I've missed you, Asuna."

This was...clearly too confusing for me to comprehend. I just couldn't understand her at all, even if I tried to. One minute she was yelling and shouting at me. The next she was being nice. And now she was telling me she missed me. I just...couldn't get my head to wrap around her confession of missing me at the moment.

* * *

_A/N_

__I'm not promising you guys that I've found my muse for this story again. This chapter just came to me. More like I was having fun typing it up. I'm also not promising when I'm gonna update this again. One very long step at a time, 'kay? ;)  
I've just been hooked up with my Marimite story at the moment. Eheh xD


End file.
